disgaeafandomcom-20200223-history
Weapon Mastery
Weapon Mastery is a gameplay feature in the Disgaea series. It refers to the experience a character holds with weaponry in the first two Disgaea titles, Disgaea D2: A Brighter Darkness, and Disgaea 5: Alliance of Vengeance. In Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice and Disgaea 4: A Promise Unforgotten, it is referred to as Weapon Forte. Humanoid units in Hour of Darkness, Cursed Memories, and A Brighter Darkness have a range from E to S, describing how much experience a character gains with that particular weapon when they strike an enemy. This experience can be boosted by attacking, counterattacking, and using Weapon Skills. It can be increased by having an Armsmaster specialist inside the weapon. Monsters don't have Weapon Mastery, except in Disgaea 5, where both kinds of monster weapons can be mastered. When creating a character in A Brighter Darkness, the player can raise the rank of a character's Weapon Mastery for any weapon (magic-based classes being the only exception). The Cheats Shop in Disgaea D2 can be used to increase Weapon EXP up to 1000% and can be combined with the Sparring Partner innocent (renamed Armsmaster innocent). When the levels 1, 3, 6, 10, 15, and 21 (20 in Hour of Darkness, with the exception of axes) are reached, a weapon skill is learned. (In Disgaea 2: Dark Hero Days, a new weapon skill unique to the game is earned at level 30.) The only exception to this is the Staff, which grant no weapon skills at all. Instead, higher Staff mastery grants greater power, range and area of effect to magic spells. Specifically, at levels 2, 6, 10, 14, and 18, range increases; at levels 3, 7, 11, 15, and 19, area increases; every level adds 3% to the Power. Up to a maximum increase of 200% Power for spells can be obtained in Hour of Darkness ''and ''Cursed Memories ''and in a ''Brighter Darkness, it is a maximum of a 300% extra power for spells. Weapon Skills in Disgaea D2 can also have their power increase by up to 400% with Weapon Mastery for each particular weapon. With each level of weapon mastery, stat gain from the weapon is increased by 5%. Weapon Mastery for a weapon caps out at 255, with a bonus gain of 1275% (only in certain games with the Weapon Mastery system). The stat gains per each weapon level in Disgaea D2 is 3% compared to 5% in past games, maxing out at 765% bonus gain from a weapon. In Disgaea 3, units have certain weapons they are proficient with. They can use other weapons, but won't be able to use the weapon skills. Units can gain weapon skills by purchasing and upgrading them with mana. If the character wants to gain weapon skills beyond what can be naturally learned, they will have to use the Class World. Makai Kingdom: Chronicles of the Sacred Tome ''also uses this system. This game was probably the inspiration for the system to be used in ''Disgaea 3. In Disgaea 4, story characters can learn more skills up to Tier 6 of one weapon however, they are unlocked for purchase from the Evility Shop by being a certain level. In Disgaea 5, monster classes have the ability to gain mastery with both types of monster weapons. In addition, all classes can gain weapon mastery with armor as well. Weapon Scrolls In Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories, there is a special Felony that a character gets when they reach level 15 in any weapon mastery. The felony would be linked to whatever weapon they mastered (ex: Reaching level 15 in fist weapon mastery would earn the felony "Mastering Fists"). The felony itself is always legendary, but upon receiving the felony from the Dark Court in the Item World, the player would recieve a Scroll, again related to whatever the felony was (ex: the "Mastering Fists" felony would earn the player a "Scroll: Fist"). While the scrolls do not offer any stat bonuses by themselves, by equipping them to any one human character, that character instantly gets an "A" for weapon mastery in whatever the scroll is (ex: by equipping the "Scroll: Fist" to a healer, the healer instantly gets a "A" for weapon Mastery in fists) In addition, the aptitudes corresponding to the weapon are changed to 120%. Category:Gameplay Category:Terms